


My hunting story

by liamlovessupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamlovessupernatural/pseuds/liamlovessupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've saved people together, we've spent our lives together. Now, theyre gone, but I'll be waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hunting story

My hunting story  
I still remember when John Winchester gave me to his son, Dean. How Dean had stayed speechless in front of me, stunned. Now, I'm his "baby". I'm his very own '67 Chevy Impala.

 

I would go on every hunt with them; I would be there when they needed me; every time. 

 

I still remember when they were kids. They would run around me, fall asleep on my seats, their childish faces smiling; that's when I knew they were visiting the land of dreams.

Now, they're grown men. Sam and Dean Winchester. I've seen them hunting countless time, nervous expressions stretching on their faces; I've seen them load my trunk with shotguns, knives and so many more weapons; I've taken them to all the states of America, probably more than ten times each; we saved people together.

 

I've seen him grow up, seen him die, seen him come back to life. I was part of his life, he was my life. I've been with him on every hunt. He cared for me, I cared for him. 

 

Now, he's gone, and so is Sam; all the ones I cared for are gone... It's just me, surrounded by other car wrecks in this scrap yard. All those who, by any chance catch a glimpse of me turn their heads with disdain.   
I'm waiting. For what? I don't even know. Maybe one day, they'll come back, from the dead, like they've done so many times before. I'll be waiting for them.   
\------------------


End file.
